In the Middle
by FReAkONaLeAsH96
Summary: Lorelei Richmond is a recently out lesbian at a school full of straight people and she never felt like she quite fit in, that is until a new girl moves there and her world as she knows it changes forever. Rated M for later chapters.
1. That Girl

In the Middle

Chapter 1 - "That Girl"

What was it? I could hear something in the distance; something familiar. It was a voice, definitely a voice. "Lorelei, hey Lorelei," called the voice, which sounded female. I raised my head from my arms slowly and turned towards the sound. I saw my friend Selene staring at me. "Hello," she said, "I said have you seen the new girl?" I blinked my eyes and focused on her. "No why?" I answered. "Just look." I directed my vision towards the doorway she was facing and there I saw the most beautiful human being I'd ever seen in my life.

The girl stood there was about 5 foot 6 and absolutely gorgeous. She had long, choppy brown hair with reddish shades running through, a long side fringe and a cute oval-shaped face. In one ear she had a square stud, but in the other a shiny red tunnel that looked to be about 8mm wide. Her eyes were deep green, rimmed by thick black eyeliner and dark purple eye shadow. She had a cute button nose, with a small stud in the right side. Her bottom lip was soft and full with two round silver studs nestled below it, whilst her top lip was not as full, but it was perfectly defined with a flawless cupid's bow. She was wearing a deep reddish purple lipstick and a shiny clear lip gloss over the top. She was impossibly beautiful, so much so that it took all of my will power not to walk over there and kiss her in front of the whole dinner hall. At least then I would find out whether or not her lip gloss was flavoured. I was hoping for strawberry.

"Selene" I asked. "Yeah Lor..." she answered. "Who...where...I mean wow, just wow." I noticed that Selene was looking at me weirdly so asked her "what?" She looked at me skeptically and said, "Lorelei, you do realise that your gob is hanging open like your trying to catch flies, dont you?" "Errrrm...is it? Sorry." As I was staring at the girl, she turned slightly, saw me gawking at her and gave me a cute smile where one side of her mouth lifted higher than the other. Instantly I felt a flutter in my stomach and felt myself grin back. I saw her raise her perfectly shaped eyebrows at me and was just about get up and introduce myself, when our head of year walked over to her and stared talking to her, I assumed about her timetable as she was holding a peice of paper and pointing toward the maths rooms. "Hey Selene" I asked. "Yes Lor" she replied, half heartedly. "I think I may be in love" I told her. "What...with who?"

"That Girl."


	2. Maybe Maths Isnt So Bad After All

Chapter Two - Maybe Maths Isnt So Bad After All

Just 5 minutes to go. 5 minutes until the end of break. 5 minutes until complete and utter boredom. I hated maths. "Don't you think maths is ridiculously pointless Charlene?" I turned to ask my oldest friend. "Yes Lorelei its crap ok, but we still have to do it," she answered. "I know, I was just saying." I retaliated. The taller girl turned towards me, looked me square in the eyes and said firmly, "ok I'm giving you permission you babble on about the new girl." I looked at her, pulled a cute confused face and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied, "I'm not stupid Lor, ever since you saw her in the dining hall you been practically jumping up and down with excitement." All of a sudden I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Ok you're right" I squealed, "I can't stop thinking about her, isn't she gorgeous?" Charlene sighed and was just about to answer me when the rest of our group walked up to us. "What you talking about?" asked Lisa. "Nothi…" I began, when Charlene interrupted me with "Oh just that Lor fancies the pants off the new girl." The whole group started oohing at me, and I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. "Shut up you lot" I said hitting them on their arms. All 7 of us were grouped in an odd circle/square shape under the stairs near to the maths rooms giggling and talking, and I thought to myself, "what amazing friends I have."

Charlene stood to my immediate right. She is tall-at least 5 foot 10-with just-above-shoulder length, flicky black hair. She has kind eyes that are a soft brown shade, and a sweet, caring face. Charlene is considered the mother of our group. I have known her the longest as her and I had gone to primary school together. She was chatting to Lisa who was stood next to her. Lisa is shorter than me and Charlene at 5 foot 6 but she is tough and sturdy, and yet one of the gentlest people I know. Her hair is long, light brown and scraped back into its usual pony-tail. Opposite Lisa, the twins, as we call them, were facing each other and talking so fast none of us could understand them. 'The twins' are Mollie and Sophie and are usually inseparable. Mollie is slightly shorter than me, about 5 foot 6 and a half, and has long, straight brown hair that shimmers slightly in the light. She is lovable and sweet, yet will always speak her mind. Sophie is around the same height as Mollie but with shoulder length blond hair and a full fringe, resting just above kind shining green eyes. Sophie is slightly shy but is so sweet and kind that it's hard not to love her. Then stood on my left were Selene and Sasha, who were more than likely talking about an anime or manga of some sort. Sasha was another old friend who went to primary school with me and Charlene. She was the shortest in our group, but with her size didn't matter and she stood up for herself and us every minute of every day. She had hair that was naturally blonde-now dyed bright red-and that hung a her shoulders. Selene was also a natural blonde, but her hair was long and dyed pitch black with a short sweeping side fringe. She was the only person that I could slightly relate to in the school as she was bisexual, but even then she leaned more towards boys. Then there was me. I was quite tall, at 5 foot 7, and had short brown hair that was shaved in on the right side with a very long side fringe that came down to a point on the left side. I had snakebite piercings, but wasn't allowed to wear them for school so I didn't have the studs screwed on. In my right ear I had a purple 6mm tunnel and in my left a small skull stud. I was the joker of our group and somehow always made anything anyone said sound silly or rude. But even with all of my amazing friends, I knew something was missing.

As we were stood there chatting, the school bell rang and we parted ways, each heading for their own classroom. I walked into the room and headed for my seat and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of silver. I turned my head towards the front of the classroom and saw the girl from the dining hall earlier. Although my brain was thinking of the girl, my body was still thinking of walking, and as I was watching her, I collided straight into two chairs - one of which someone was sitting on - and fell head first towards the floor, along with the person that was on the chair. "Ow" I grunted as I untangled myself and stood. I risked a glance towards the girl and saw her smiling softly. "Great," I mumbled sarcastically under my breath, "I bet that was attractive." I dropped my bag down and slouched in my chair, frowning. "You ok?" asked a voice. I looked up towards the voice and there stood the girl. "Ummm...yeah, I'm good" I replied. She smiled at me and I felt my stomach flutter. "The teacher said that this seat was free and I could sit here" she said, motioning to the seat opposite me. I stared at her for a moment then said "Yeah, no, I mean you can sit there." She giggled and I felt myself blush."By the way, my name is Jenna" She said. "I'm Lorelei" I answered, smiling. She sat down in the seat and started taking out her equipment for the lesson, all the while absent minded to the fact that I was staring at her. She looked up and I quickly looked away, pretending to be looking for something in my bag. The whole lesson continued in a similar way. I would stare at her until she looked at me then I would turn away, though every now and then we would catch each others eye and smile at each other. I knew from then on that I would'nt be able to get this girl from my mind.


	3. Wait For Me

Chapter 3 - Wait for Me

Lunch. A huge part of the day at Cherrybridge Secondary School. I know what you're thinking, Cherrybridge. It sounds all girly and happy. It's not. The buildings are dark, old and covered in decaying moss. The field looks like the last time it was mowed was the 1920's and even the 'state of the art' electronic-pass doors could be opened with a good pull. The dining hall was the students only escape. A few years ago some health inspectors came to the school and said that the dining hall needed to be in better shape, so the school forked out some money and completely revamped it. Now it's the only place in school that the students willingly go to, either there or down the hill for a smoke. Well this is where I was currently; at the far right corner table with Charlene, Sasha, Lisa, Molly and Sophie, waiting for Selene. Charlene was sat across from me and by the look on her face I knew she wanted to ask me something. "What?" I finally asked. "I don't know what you're talking about Lor," she replied. I scoffed. "Like hell you don't," I said "what do you want to ask me?" She smiled sheepishly. "Well I was just wondering how things were going with Jenna." I looked across at her and she raised her eyebrows and winked at me. "Everything's going fine thank you" I said, trying to keep a straight face. "Good, have you…" she said wiggling her eyebrows again. "Charlene," I gasped, "of course not, we're not even really seeing each other." I paused for a second. "Look Charlene she's never…you know, with a girl." I told my best friend and she genuinely looked shocked. I remembered back to the one amazing time we had kissed and she'd told me that she had never had sex with a girl before…

"_Hey Lorelei." I turned around and saw Jenna walking over to me. "Oh hey Jenna, what are you doing here," I asked. It was a Saturday and I was at work, a café above a piercing and tattoo shop. "I was just buying a 10mm tunnel from downstairs and I remembered that you worked in the café upstairs." I smiled at her. "Oh, well I've got my lunch break coming up so do you want to grab something." I asked her. "Yeah that sounds nice." We talked about piercings and stuff for a few minutes whilst I finished drying up some glasses, then she took my hand and led me to the stairs. I looked down at our entwined fingers and smiled to myself. As we were leaving, one of the guys working as a piercer shouted after us, "nice to see you've got yourself a girlfriend Lor." As we walked down the street, I let go of her hand and pointed out a cute Italian café that I loved. "How about here?" I asked. "Ummm, yeah here is fine," she answered quietly. I turned around and that she looked really upset. "Hey what's up" I said concerned. "Do you not like me Lorelei?" she asked. I stared, wide eyed at her. "Jenna, of course I like you, actually I like you too much, and that's why I let go of your hand." She suddenly grinned and came over to me. "You like me, as in like-like me?" She asked. "Well, yeah, but please don't freak out," I said cautiously. "Freak out," she repeated, "Lorelei, how why would I freak out, I like you too." Suddenly she was right next to me, holding my hand. "Really?" I asked. She nodded, and leaned in towards me. I gently placed my hand on her face and neck and leaned in to meet her lips with mine. It was perfect; her lips soft against mine. I pulled away slightly and smiled at her. She put her other hand on my waist and kissed me again, more passionately this time. "Wow," I said, looking at her, "you seem to know what you're doing." She took my hand again and started walking to the café. "Well you're not the first person I've kissed you know," she said, smiling. "Am I the first girl you've kissed though?" I asked. She stopped and looked at me. "No, you're not," she replied, "but I've never had a serious relationship with a girl or you know…slept with a girl. Have you?" I looked down and mumbled under my breath. "I'll take that as a yes then," she said. I looked straight into her eyes and said, "Look Jenna, I'm a 16 year old openly lesbian girl and I'm not going to lie to you, I have had been with a few girls, but I really like you, so they're not important to me anymore." She smiled and continued to walk towards the café, pulling me after her. "Good because I really like you too."_

That day had been amazing, yet everything had been kind of awkward sice then. A familiar voice snapped me out of my daydream, "Hey look who I found." I looked up and Selene was stood there with...Jenna? Selene took a seat next to Charlene. "Well Lorelei and you going to thank me?" said Selene. I looked at Jenna for a few seconds then said slightly confused, "Yeah, umm thanks Selene...hi Jenna." She smiled at me and asked, "is it ok if I sit with you?" gesturing to the empty seat next to me. "Yeah, of course," I replied. She leaned in towards me and lightly kissed my cheek. "Thanks," she said, sitting down in the chair. I was sat there dumbfounded until Charlene sensed that I was in shock. "Hey Lorelei," she said, snapping her fingers, "are you going to the party at the lake next week?" I turned and shook my head. "No I don't think so." Jenna turned to me then and said, "why not?" "Well," I answered, "its not really my thing." Then Mollie and Sophie decided to join in the conversation. "Please go Lor...me and Sophie are going," said Mollie. "Yeah," piped Sophie. Then Jenna suddenly put her hand on mine. "You could go with me if you wanted," she said, smiling. "Uh...if you want," I stuttered. "I'd love it if you went with me," she said staring into my eyes. Those eyes, those deep, sparkling green eyes. They were pulling me in, and I found myself leaning towards her. "Yoo hoo." I turned my head to see the whole table staring at us. "Oh, sorry," I said, blushing. "So are you going with her then," said Selene. "Ermm, yeah, I'd love to go with you," I said, looking at Jenna again. "Good," she said, "I'm looking forward to it." "Me to," I agreed. For the rest of lunch we all sat comfortably, talking and laughing together. After we'd finished eating, the topic of music came up and as everyone was debating whether or not Stupid Girlz was the best Pink song, Jenna took my hand under the table, entwining her fingers with mine. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Wow, is that the time," Lisa said suddenly. I looked at my phone. "Wow, its 22 minutes past already...the bell is about to go." Jenna looked alarmed. "Well, I've got Art now and I can't be late, so I should go," she said, standing up. We were still holding hands, so I stood up with her. "I've got Art aswell so I'll go with you," I said. "Ok, let's go then," she answered. "Bye guys, see you later," I said over my shoulder as I walked after Jenna. "Bye you two," "See ya," and "Byeee" was all I heard as Jenna pulled me quickly towards the Art rooms. "Hey slow down, we've still got about 5 minutes before the bell." She stopped behind a small art supplies shed. "Yeah," she whispered in my ear, "but I want those 5 minutes to make out with you." I stared at her in shock. "W...What?" I stuttered. "You heard me, I need to kiss you again Lorelei," she breathed as she pushed me against the back wall of the shed. All I could do was nod as she brought her lips to mine and pushed her body into mine. I gasped at her urgency, and she pushed her tongue into my mouth. I moaned, and grabbed the back of neck, pushing my tongue against hers and battling for dominance. We were pushed against the wall kissing, when the end-of-luch bell rang. I reluctantly pulled away from her, and she groaned and pulled me back. "Jenna," I mumbled into her lips. She continued kissing me until I put my hands on her face and pulled my lips from hers. "Jenna, the bell's gone," I gasped. "I don't care," she said, slightly out of breath, "I just want to stay here with you." I couldn't help but grin foolishly and kiss her gently on the lips. "You know that I would love to stay here with you aswell but we've got lessons to go to. Listen how about you come meet from work tomorrow and we can spend the rest of the day together, just the two of us," I asked. She smiled and gave my a peck on the cheek. "I'd love that." I kissed her once more on the lips, then turned and walked towards my Art class. "I'll see you later though, ok," I called. "I'll wait for you," she called back. I waved once and then turned and walked through door of Art room 4 with the biggest grin on my face.


	4. The Lake House

Chapter 4 – The Lake House

Loud thumping music was blasting in my ears as I walked past the lake dock and towards the house with my hand clutching hers. I looked to my right and saw her smiling back at me. She looked amazing. Her hair was backcombed slightly, giving her that rocker, sex-hair looks that sends shivers down my spine. Her lips were full and red and her eyes were rimmed in thick purple eyeliner. Her tight top clung in all the right places, and so did her jet black skinny jeans, showing off her beautiful curves. Jenna. The girl who when she looks at me with those amazing eyes, looks at me as if I truly deserve to be there with her. I looked down at myself and saw an old Ramones t-shirt underneath a red and green plaid shirt, with red skinny jeans and bright green converse. How could I be so lucky? I looked across to her and saw that she was shivering so I shrugged off my hoodie and draped it over her shoulders. "We'll be inside soon," I told her. "This is going to be an amazing night," she said leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. "Are you sure you mind being seen like this, with me," I said motioning to our entwined fingers. "Of course I don't mind, Lor, you are my girlfriend," she giggling and nudging me to the side. I caught myself smiling at what she had said. "Girlfriend?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, "really?" She stopped and turned to face me. "Yeah, girlfriend, if it's ok with you?" She asked. "Of course it's ok with me, as long as you're ready," I answered. "Lorelei, I want to be with you ok?" I grinned from ear to ear, "yeah I got it," I said. "Good," she said, pulling me along, "now let's get to this party." I followed her up the path, and through the door. The music was blasting and nearly deafened me as we walked into the house. "Whoa," I shouted over the music. Everywhere I looked all I could see was people. People dancing, people drinking and people kissing. People everywhere. This night was going to be interesting…

"Lorelei," she called. I turned and saw Jenna waving me over, clutching two cups. "Hey you," I said as reached her. She held out one of the cups to me. "Wanna drink babes," she asked. "Yeah thanks," I said, taking the cup and pecking her on the cheek. As I pulled away she grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me full on the mouth. I felt something different in this kiss. Fuelled by the alcohol, she pushed me against the wall and ran her hand from my neck down over my breasts. Something came over me and I seemed to lose all my inhibitions. I grabbed her hand and pinned it against the wall above her head and ran my tongue over her bottom lip. She moaned loudly into the kiss, drawing the attention of a few people around us. "Whoa, check out these two chicks making out," I heard behind me. I reluctantly pulled away from her and turned around. Behind me a group of people – mainly guys – had gathered and were staring at us. "Ermm, Jenna lets go," I whispered, pulling her towards the kitchen. We got to the kitchen; I downed my drink and went over to the keg to refill it. "Hey, Lorelei," Jenna said grabbing my hand, "what's up?" I looked at her and pulled her towards me, wrapping my arms around her tightly and kissing her on the top of her head. "Nothing's wrong, I just like you so much and I don't want anyone to ruin it," I whispered. "Nobody is going to ruin anything, you can kiss me and dance with me and hell to anybody that gives a fuck because I don't, ok," she said, taking hold of me and looking me straight in the eyes. "Ok," I said, "There's just one problem with that…I can't dance." She grabbed my hand and walked back into the living room which had been converted into a 'dance floor'. "Seriously Jenna, I really can't dance," I insisted. "Anybody can dance silly," she said, standing extremely close to me, "they just have to be taught." And with that, she placed my hands on her hips, wrapped her arms around my neck and started to slowly sway her hips in time with the music. I looked down at her and laughed. "Nothing you do is going to make me be able to dance," I said, shaking my head. "Wanna bet," she breathed in my ear. She suddenly started grinding into me as the music tempo increased. The dance floor was so packed that I was pushed right into her gyrating hips. Again and again she would sway and grind and soon I started to relax and allowed myself to grind back into her. The heat between us soon became overwhelming and I gulped back the beer I was still holding in my hand. The heat became worse as Jenna shifted her weight and started kissing my neck and jaw-line. "Mmmm, Jenna, what are you doing," I asked. "Making you feel good," she whispered, brushing my ear lobe with her lips. I felt a twinge in my stomach and a heat between my thighs. "Oh my god," I breathed. "How about we get out of here, yeah?" Jenna asked under her breath. "Good idea," I said, taking her hand and heading for the front door. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	5. Love

Chapter 6 – Love 

Love. I used to hate that word. Before Jenna entered my life, I planned on going through it alone; just having fun and never truly caring for someone else. But plans change.

Jenna. The most loving and beautiful girl I'd ever met in my life, was mine. I knew she loved me and wanted to be with me, and I wanted her back. The past month had been the best in my life, and after only this short time of knowing her, I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. She had this weird pull on me. Whenever she was around I would lose my senses and let my walls down. She saw right into my soul, and that scared me. But I loved her so much, probably too much, and I wasn't going to let her go. I needed her; to protect her, and for her to protect me.


	6. The After Party

Chapter 6 - The After Party

"Just breathe." I stared down at the girl lying below on my bed, breathing heavily and looking nervous. "Listen Jenna, we don't have to anything if you don't want," I said, staring into her amazing eyes. "No," she breathed, "I want this." She leaned in towards my face and whispered seductively, "I want this, with you." I felt heat rush through me as her lips brushed my ear lobe. Glancing down at her body stretched beneath me, I placed a soft kiss on collarbone, then slowly moving up her neck, kissing the soft skin as I went, I pressed my lips to hers. It was slow and gentle at first, and then she gripped at the back of my neck and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I felt her gasp into the kiss and took the opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth and gently brush it over her bottom lip. She moaned as I moved my hand down her chest, and over her breasts.

"Are you sure about this," I asked again. She looked straight into my eyes and nodded, only once, but the look in her eyes assured me that this is what she wanted. I smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. The kiss was passionate and quickly had us both gasping for breath. I moved my hand to cup her breast and she put her hand that wasn't at the back of my neck, on my thigh and rubbed slowly upwards. I grabbed her hand before it could reach its destination and pinned it above her head. "Oh no you don't," I said playfully, "I'm the one on top." She grinned at me and growled "for now." I chuckled at her, "oh and you think you can top me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I know I can" she answered then looped her leg around mine and pulled my arm out as she flipped me over. I stared up at her straddling my hips in amazement. She grabbed my wrists, pinned my arms above my head and kissed me hard and passionately. I groaned into the kiss and it seemed to spur her on as she let go of wrists to cup my breasts. She gently kneaded them, causing me to moan again and softly grind against her hips. She pulled away from my lips to kiss along my jaw and I put my hands on her hips and caressed the soft skin along her back and lower stomach, slightly lifting the strappy top she was wearing. She kissed and sucked at my neck, still kneading my breasts. I moaned loudly and brought her face to mine to kiss her again. Our tongues battled for dominance in a heated tangle. I moved my hand to the small of her back and pushed her top up. She leaned back and raised her arms. Reaching towards her, I lifted her top over her head and threw in over her shoulder. She started kissing my neck again, slowly working her way downwards; over my collarbone and down to my cleavage. She reached toward my shirt buttons and slowly started to unbutton them. I moved one hand to her breast and the other to grip her butt and pull her closer to me. I shrugged out of my shirt and she continued kissing down my chest to the swell of my quite large breasts. I kneaded her breast then sat up and reached around with one hand to undo her bra. I pushed her down flat to the bed and kissed her neck and collarbone, gripping tightly to her thigh. This time she lifted her hips to grind into me. "Oh my god" I breathed. She continued grinding up into me, making moan again. I kissed her collarbone again, and then slowly licked my way up from her belly button to her cleavage. She moaned softly as I placed a soft kiss on the hardened nipple of her left breast. I smiled as I let my tongue swirl around her nipple, kissing and licking playfully. She was breathing heavily and looked up at me with desperate eyes. She grabbed my hand from her other breast and pushed downwards towards her centre. "Please," she whispered in my ear. "That's not fair," I told her, "you know I'm a sucker for a girl in distress." She looked at me again and started to unzip her jeans. I breathed out and slowly moved my hand down her stomach and under the waistband of her tight boxer briefs.

My fingertips brushed over the neat trimmed hair and into her hot, wet folds. I gasped aloud at how wet she was. "You feel that," she said, "nobody has ever made me wet like that." I reached down and kissed her gently on the lips as I moved two fingers down her folds, spreading them open. She groaned loudly and gripped the back of my neck. I circled her clit, rubbing with varying pressure. "Ohh, oh my god" she cried. I slid my hand out of her pants and gripped her jeans. She reached up to me and unbuttoned my jeans. As I pulled off her jeans, she sat up and took off my bra, which joined her jeans in the growing pile of clothes. Then my jeans were off and on the pile. I lowered myself back on top of her and kissed her deeply. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and pushed herself upwards towards me. Our bodies were pulled tightly together, my braest rubbing against hers. We were kissing and grinding into each other when she slipped her hand into my pants and brushed against my sensitive clit, making me gasp. I looked into her eyes as she cautiously moved a finger down my dripping folds and into my tight opening. I moaned softly and kissed her gently on the lips. I gradually started to rock back and forth onto her hand and she started to circle my clit with her thumb. As I kissed her again, I pulled her pants down her legs, and she wriggled out of them. I slowly ran my hand up her legs, teasing her outer folds with my thumb. "Please," she whispered again. I ran my finger through her wetness, and then gently slid it into her. She moaned loadly and bucked her hips into mine. I was still rocking into her hand and she started to rock with me, gripping my neck hard and kissing me roughly. I started to feel the pressure building, and moaned loudly as her thumb pushed hard against my clit. "Mmmm, Jenna, your so good," I breathed. I kissed her neck and rocked against her hard, causing her to cry out with pleasure. She started to breathe heavily and pushing against me harder, and harder. "Oh my god, I think I'm going to cum," she screamed. Her body was rocking fast beneath me, and I curled my finger inside of her just as she added a second finger to me. We rocked hard and fast against each other then I felt her body stiffen beneath me and she screamed my name in ecsatsy. "Ohhh, Lorelei, ohhh." Just hearing her scream my name, pushed me over the edge and my orgasm shook through me as I cried out in pleasure. I placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and slowly moved my finger out of her, making her shudder. She removed her hands from my soaking underwear and slowly brough her fingers up to her mouth and sucked her juices off. Just watching her made a heat rush through me. I leaned in towards her, kissing her again, but this time pushing my tongue into her mouth and tasting my juices on her lips.

"Wow," she breathed, "that was, well it was amazing." I smiled down at her and rolled of her so I was propped up on my elbow facing her. Her body was magnificent. It gently shimmered from the sweat in the late sunlight that was peeping through my curtains. "You are so beautiful" I told her. She turned to face me and her face looked slightly embarrassed. "Errm Lorelei," she said quietly, "was I...well was it ok, for you?" She looked down as her cheeks flared red. I smiled slightly and reached towards her face. "Yes" I said, lifting her chin so she looked me in the face, "it was wonderful for me." I grabbed my duvet from the bottom of the bed and threw it over us. As I lay on my back, she moved over to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I gently kissed her on the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her. As she drifted I whispered quietly, "I love you Jenna." Soon afterwards I fell asleep with her wrapped in my arms.


End file.
